Dia
Dia is Amu Hinamori's fourth shugo chara in normal form she is nice, calm and wise in x-chara form she is calm and wise she was born from Amu's desire to be an idol like Utau Hoshina she also represents Amu's radiance in normal form she has orengey-brown hair in pigtails in her hair is a white head set with two yellow diamonds on it her eyes are golden and she wears a yellow top that's cut of slightly at the bottom with a white collar and white diamond in the middle she also wears a yellow skirt and long white socks in x-chara form she has long blonde hair in a ponytail in her hair is a orenge headband with a black diamond and a white x going over it her eyes are yellow and lifeless she wears a dark purple dress with three small yellow diamonds going down she also wears long dark purple gloves. chara change: Dia: Dia's chara change with Amu makes her all smiliey and sparkly the reason why her chara change is so lame is unknown but it's probably so Dia seems less strong. X-Dia: X-Dia's chara change with Utau (who she stayed with as an X-Chara) makes her singing more powerfull extracting even more X-eggs it also allows her to extract the egg of anyone who listens to it weather they hear it on a CD on the TV over the Radio or at one of her concerts. character transformation: Dia: when Amu and Dia character transform they become Amulet Diamond Amu wears a futuristic headphone with a pair of double diamonds attatched to it her outfit is a fut uristic idol skirt with a yellow ribbon attatched to the back of her neck with straps that go down to her waist she also wears yellow boots that come up to her inner thighs her abilities are Starlight Navigation, Twinkle Shield, Shooting Star Shower and Twinkle Hold. X-Dia: when Utau and X-Dia character transform they become Dark Jewel Utau wears a headband with two diamonds attatched to either side of her ponytails a black shocker with a diamond attatched to the left long fishnet stockings a pair of black boots and long purple gloves a pair of mini indigo shorts and a indigo top with a diamond cut out shape in the back and two long tails friends: Dia tends to be friends with all the guardian characters but is probably closest to Kusukusu or Temeri since Amu is best friends with thier bearers and it's believed that charas reflect thier bearers feelings. Quotes: "I'd like to hear a funny story but there's so much i want to learn about everyone first Like how everyone met before i was born the story about the radiance in Amu-Chan's heart gradually began to grow" Dia Shugo Chara Doki episode 52 Sparkle With All Your Might "If it's always this lively Amu-Chan must never have time to feel down" Dia Shugo Chara Doki episode 52 Sparkle With All Your Might "Amu-Chan this radiance is inside you don't forget okay" Dia Shugo Chara episode 43 Character Transformation Amulet Diamond "Remember Amu-Chan no matter how much it is attacked by the darkness that radiance will never die out" Dia Shugo Chara episode 43 Character Transformation Amulet Diamond "It's a radiance we all posses" Dia Shugo Chara episode 52 Sparkle With All Your Might